


Early Days

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is feeling sentimental while working on a new song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

Nancy became concerned when she heard her husband cursing at the newspaper he was reading. She sighed as she got up to walk over to him. Paul had been doing a lot of cursing at newspapers and articles he had been reading lately.

 

"Another one?" She asked as she put her arm around Paul.

 

"Yeah another person who thinks they know what happened back in the day and is re-writing history." Paul said as he closed up the newspaper and threw it across the table.

 

"Don't bother with all that nonsense Paul. Remember, you were there, they weren't. You're a strong person who's been through a lot in his life, and they can't take away your memories."

 

Paul got up from the table and gave his wife a grateful hug and kiss before heading up to his music room. He knew Nancy was right, and the majority of the time he could let the bad things the press said go, but when it came to things that happened with himself and John, it was much harder for him to brush it off.

 

He sat down at his writing desk to attempt to work on another song for his upcoming album, when an idea came to him. He decided to write about he and John, back in the days.

 

The lyrics started coming to Paul and he wrote them down quickly as the memories came flooding back to him once again.

 

"They can't take it from me, if they tried, I lived through those early days."

 

"Eh Paul, you gonna wear what your Da tells you to for the rest of your life?" John teased as Paul eyed the black leather jacket in the store window. "Just get the jacket, you saved up for it for months! Plus then we'll match."

 

Paul stared at the jacket as he bit his bottom lip, contemplating what John said. "I dunno John. I did save up for it, but…" Before he could finish the sentence John had grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store. Fifteen minutes later they walked out with Paul wearing his new jacket. They slung their guitars across their backs as they walked to meet the rest of Quarrymen for practice.

 

"Hair slicked back with Vaseline, like the pictures on the wall of the local record shop."

 

"Keep a lookout will ya?" Paul said in a hushed voice.

 

John looked up from the Elvis record he was eyeing. "What?" He asked, not sure he heard Paul correctly.

 

"Just make sure we're not being watched!" Not long after, Paul had stashed a single record in his jacket and started to walk towards the door of the shop.

 

"Well done son!" John shouted after they were down the street. He smiled proudly, his Little Elvis was growing up.

 

"I don't see how they can remember, when they weren't where it was at."

 

Sweaty and out of breath, Paul rolled off of John, settling down at his side with his head on John's bare chest. He smiled when John put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. He cherished these moments, and hoped they would last forever.

 

"And your inspiration, long may it last. May it come to you, time and time again."

 

Satisfied with the lyrics he had written, Paul put down his pen. "Well, what do you think about this song Johnny?" Paul said out loud. "Still love you babe!"

 

Before Paul got out of his chair, he could swear he heard John whisper in his ear. "Love you too you old sentimental git. The song is great."

 

Paul smiled as he made his way out of the room, feeling much more calm and relaxed than earlier.


End file.
